


The Swimmer Who Never Smiled

by ProfessorDumbleBrows



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorDumbleBrows/pseuds/ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka never really smiled when he enjoyed things or even to show his happiness. His parents are concerned and at this point of his life he should have at least been dating someone. They figured if they could find someone that could make Haruka smile, Haruka would date him or her and become happy to show that beautiful smile of his. But unexpected details are told and unexpected events happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swimmer Who Never Smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Late with being uploaded but this was my submission for the Free Shipping Relay on Tumblr.  
> This is based off the fairytale "The Princess Who Never Smiled".

“Haruka, we’re just a little concerned.” His mother started.

“Didn’t you meet a nice girl in college that you could have at least dated?” His father continued **.**

Haruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he should have saw this coming, it was only a matter of time keeping it at a distance. He had just finished university and already had a job. Nothing else should have mattered, right?

Wrong. At least in the eyes of his parents, that was wrong. They cared about their boy and only wanted the best for him. And even though Haruka had his happy moments, they rarely saw their boy smile. That was the one thing that really made them concern: the lack of Haruka’s smile being around. Like any other parent, however, they figured dating someone would help that “problem”.

“There’s a nice girl down the street. You remember her, right? The one with the brown hair and glasses.” Haruka’s mother said.

“What about that one girl from your middle school? Aki… I believe her name was.” His father mumbled, tapping his chin to remember the young girl’s name.

Haruka’s mom was about to pipe up again but was cut off when Haruka spoke up.

“Please… Why are you asking me about… finding someone to day?” He asked, voice only hesitating to find the right words to use.

Mrs. Nanase looked over to her husband and he looked back at her in return before looking at Haruka again.

“Son, we just want you to be happy. Every time we speak to you or visit you, you never seem to be excited or happy…”

Haruka opened his mouth to speak, but this time his mother was quicker than he was.

“Haruka, do you plan on getting married?”

The question was blunt and caught Haruka off guard despite the fact that he should have seen it coming. He blinked at his mother and stood silent for a moment. He did, indeed, plan on getting married. But he knew they meant with a girl…

“I do.”

“Then how come you haven’t dated any nice girls or introduce us to anyone if you have?”

Silence surrounded them again and he looked down at the table they were seated by. He tried to find the best way to explain his reason but the best way was the straightforward way.

“I haven’t introduced any girls to you two because I haven’t dated a girl yet. …And I most likely never will. …I’m gay.”

His parents eyes widened and they remained silent for a while. It wasn’t that they didn’t approve, it was more that the truth was finally out there.

“In that case, is it that you haven’t found the right guy?”

Haruka looked at his mother, not expecting the understanding tone that escaped along with the question. He glanced off to the side. “I guess so.”

“Well, the same way I would tell you to find a girl that makes you happy, you should find a guy that does too.” His father said.

“Your father is right. Since we never see you smile that often, you should at least find someone who will put a smile on your face everyday and effortlessly make you laugh.”

“If you do find someone like that and he makes you happy, marry him Haruka. He’ll be a keeper if he’s special to you.” And with those words, the father put his hand over the mother for emphasis of the meaning for ‘special’.

Haruka nodded and looked at them with appreciation. He knew they cared about him, and he was glad they were accepting. But there was really only one person special to him…

x X x

Meanwhile, a few houses away, Makoto had just returned home from university as well. He spent some time with his family and siblings, but he really wanted to go give Haruka a visit. Not to mention, he also wanted to say hello to his parents since he missed each time they visited.

However, before going over to Haruka’s house, he figured he should go out and buy his friend something as a welcome back gift. For the previous three years he did so; it would have been strange to change the new tradition on their last year.

Makoto walked out of the house and began walking down the familiar stone steps to go to where the small shops were in town. On his way, he thought about what he could get with the little bit of money he had. After all, even though his part time job from when he was working on campus paid a lot, he only took a little out of his paycheck for himself. Maybe that new mackerel cookbook he saw during his last visit was still there, that would work, he figured.

Makoto now had a course in mind and began walking toward it, but he slowed his walking pace when he saw two children eyeing some fruit that had just been imported for a fruit stand. It was rare that certain fruit came into the small town, so it was understandable to see why they would be eying it. But as for why they didn’t buy it… Most likely because they didn’t have the money for it.

The brunet frowned and walked over to the fruit stand. He checked the price for the fruit and it didn’t seem that expensive. He picked two up, walked inside the shop to pay, and when he came outside he handed the fruit to the children. They smiled and thanked him happily as they ran off with their new treat. He felt good for what he did and it was worth spending a little bit of his money if it meant making children happy.

However, now he was at a tight limit and couldn’t afford to spend any more money. He knew he didn’t have enough for the book anymore, but he figured he would find something equally as good at the bookstore. He went back to walking toward the store and tried not to let anything get in his way. That was when he heard…

“Maaaako-chaaaan!”

Makoto froze and turned around. He was greeted by a hyperactive blond male running toward him. When Nagisa approached him, the blond bent over to place his hands on his knees and panted for air.

“Nagisa, are you oka—”

“I’m so glad I ran into you~!” Nagisa chimed just as soon as he straightened himself.

Makoto smiled. “What brings you all the way to this side? I would have thought you would have been spending time with Rei.”

“I wanted to see you and Haru-chan first since I remember you two were going to be here before Rei-chan anyway!” Nagisa explained. “But when I went to Haru-chan’s home, he wasn’t there. And your mom said you went to the shops when I stopped by your house.”

“Haru’s not home? …Oh, he’s probably with his parents. They were visiting today.”

“Really? Aw, so I might not see Haru-chan today… Well, at least I can spend the day with you, right Mako-chan?” Nagisa leaned forward and stared at Makoto, almost daring him to say otherwise. But even without the stare, Makoto was ready to ask Nagisa to tag along.

“Of course.”

“Yay!” Nagisa exclaimed and opened his mouth to ask where his friend was originally headed to, but his stomach cut him off by growling loudly. He blinked in shock of his own stomach and patted his abdominal area. “Eheh… I didn’t eat breakfast…” He mumbled sheepishly.

Makoto narrowed his eyes and sighed, suddenly going into his caring friend mode. “I’ll get you something to eat. You really shouldn’t go without eating, Nagisa.”

“I know… Thank you, Mako-chan!”

x X x

In the end, Makoto was left with barely any money left to get anything nice for Haruka. Needless to say, Makoto was disappointed about this and even Nagisa felt bad about it since he knew he was partial to blame.

“I’m sorry…” Nagisa said as they walked back to Makoto’s house.

“It’s fine, Nagisa. Don’t worry about it. I can always get him something later on this week anyway.”

“But—”

“It’s fine, I promise.”

Nagisa frowned a bit but continued looking ahead instead of to the ground. He blinked as he saw something in the distance and squinted his eyes to get a better look.

“Is that…? I think that’s Haru-chan!”

“Haru?” Makoto furrowed his eyebrows and looked ahead where Nagisa’s line of vision followed. It did look like Haru but…

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa called out, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. Makoto was ready to tell Nagisa to calm down but he didn’t get to chance to because next thing he knew he stepped out of the way of Nagisa’s flailing arm and lost his footing. This ended up with Makoto landing into a bush next to the sidewalk and Nagisa laughing while apologizing.

Not to far away, Haruka and his parents were walking back to their home. They all saw Nagisa and Makoto before them and there was no doubt it was them from Nagisa’s voice. Haruka was ready to wave back to him but froze once he saw Makoto’s figure fall back into the bush. His eyes widened and he sprinted over to the two, leaving his parents behind.

Nagisa was trying to help Makoto out of the push but struggled until Haruka came. Haruka grabbed Makoto’s hand and yanked him out from the bush so he could stand again.

“I’m so sorry, Mako-chan!” Nagisa said but laughs laced his voice.

Makoto glared at Nagisa only for a second until he heard muffled laughter from next to him. Makoto looked over to Haruka and saw he was snickering while covering his mouth. He was looking away but there was no doubt he was laughing at him. Makoto tilted his head and from that, a few leaves and a small twig fell from his shoulders and hair.

“You looked so ridiculous.” Nagisa commented and Haruka nodded in return.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have if you didn’t start flailing next to me.” Makoto commented but smiled, especially because it was something that got his best friend to laugh.

Haruka’s parents made their way to the group of friends and Haruka’s mother looked at Makoto with concern.

“Makoto, it’s been a while. Are you okay?” She greeted then asked, her motherly instinct kicking in.

“I’m fine, thank you, Mrs. Nanase.” He responded with a sheepish smile.

Haruka’s mother sighed softly in relief and was going to ask something, but it finally registered to her what happened before she approached them. Her son was laughing! She looked over to her husband and he had the same look of realization.

It was obvious that later that day they had to talk about it. And despite Haruka’s lack of enthusiasm, he didn’t mind it all too much because they brought up Makoto.

Makoto…

He should have known his feelings in the past weren’t just a spur in the moment.

x X x

Two years later and all anyone saw was white, light blues, and soft greens.

Haruka walked down the aisle, wearing a white suit and light blue tie that complimented his eyes. Next to him, his father walked with a posture and an expression that said he was proud of his son. Makoto, himself wearing a similar white suit and a light green tie, smiled at the two but his eyes remained placed upon Haruka.

Haruka…

The boy he’s loved ever since they found out what it truly meant to love.

At first, Makoto was reluctant about the idea of rushing into a marriage so quickly. But even he couldn’t deny that it was almost like he was married to Haruka all those years before. Looking at Haruka walk down the aisle of their wedding… It was worth the hasty agreement and specific planning.

At the altar, Haruka’s father hugged him before walking off to the side and letting his son step up. Haruka walked in front of Makoto and looked up at him as the other took his hands into his own.

Makoto’s smile was so sweet, so full of love. But Haruka… Haruka still wore that neutral expression even up to this day. But it didn’t worry Makoto, because he knew his lover was just as happy as he was.

Whatever the priest had said from the beginning up to the vows had been both given attention and ignored. They rehearsed these lines, had them memorized even.

“I do.” Makoto said as he was asked to take Haruka as his husband.

The priest turned his head to ask the same of Haruka for taking Makoto as his husband.

Haruka stood still, stood silent, for a short moment. Tension began to build in the small chapel like area. This was mostly due to parents and friends of the two awaiting some sort of genuine reaction from the raven.

“…I do.” He finally said, a smile crossing his lips as he only focused on Makoto.

They kissed; a wave of cheers from everyone and crying sounds from Rei and Rin filled the room and the two turned to look at everyone. A smile was placed upon each lips. Even if the smile disappeared from Haruka by the end of the day, there was no doubt Makoto had a permanent one in his heart.


End file.
